Estyn
Estyn is a main character of Lost and the leader of Team Universe. She is a psychic by nature and is an ex-member of the Shamrock Rebels, namely Spy Squadron B-6. Appearance Estyn is a young pink and white furred rabbit with large pink-purple eyes. She has a jewelled attire, with diamonds on her black jeans, sapphires on her white sneakers and an amethyst necklace around her neck. She wears a purple tube top as well as small white gloves. While out in public, Estyn wears a brown robe to conceal herself, hiding herself as a vagrant and a beggar to avoid her affliction with the Rebels. It is hinted she has also worn the Rebels' uniform at some point. Personality Estyn is described as an optimist and is forever bubbly and friendly, though she can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is easily excitable and has a lot of energy though her ability to easily trust those who "look friendly" has cost the team on several occasions. She almost always has a smile and is rarely upset. It is noted by Shadow that she is the equivalent to Amy-Rose in terms of personality. However, Estyn is also one to often start arguments with her team-mates, usually on a matter of opinion and usually with Lara-Za. When arguing, she is much more rude and aggressive, though her airhead nature means she usually is the one apologizing and tends to forget these encounters, often having no recollection of any disagreement even if she started the dispute or was directly at the heart of it. Estyn has a longing to be a hero, even going so far as to literally beg Shadow into letting her and her friends join him, Maria and Sonic help save the multiverse from Infinite. She despises the idea of being anything else and looks up to Shadow as a mentor of sorts, though she refuses to accept Shadow's "excuse" of being more a neutralized figure. History Prior to Lost Not much is known about Estyn's past. Her mother, Tanya, is one of the reasons she joined the Shamrock Rebels 3 years previously due to her parent's hatred of Aeon and Aethon, though she is indifferent about this view. Tasked of being a spy in Avaritia by Shamrock Rebel leader Kasey, she, Lara and eventual member Volt gained a reputation of being misfits, being unreliable and were eventually abandoned, though they still had ties with the group. Prior to meeting Shadow, Maria and Sonic, Estyn was badly beaten by Rebel forces. She later learned that Kasey organised the attack to kill her, though the attack failed due to Lara's intervention. Wronged, beaten and distressed, Estyn overheard rumors of a website known as Hell Correspondence and managed to access it, being greeted by Sasaki and Tsubaki. Sasaki accepted Estyn's request and Tsubaki turned into a red straw doll. Estyn was then told of the conditions of the covenant and the idea of Hell threw her off, but she decided to wait a while. Sasaki accepted this and disappeared, stating the choice is now Estyn's. Estyn never told Lara and Volt of the deal nor did she use the doll. Mission 2: Unimportant God Shadow and Maria first meet Estyn in Avaritia when Growl prevents her from purchasing a bottle of water to help Volt recover from a fever due to her not having an money and her reputation of a thief and vagrant. After she is knocked down and mocked, almost making her cry, she is surprised when Shadow stands up for her and manages to finally persuade Growl to part with the bottle. Estyn then introduces herself and learns Shadow has a way to cure Volt. She nips into a bakery run by her mother's friend Ms Whiskers and then leads the two to the backstreets and to a broken down house where Lara and Volt are. Shadow explains that his blood can cure any illness but Estyn is not fully convinced but lets him try because no other medical wonders have worked. After Shadow wakes up following him extracting his blood (which resulting in him fainting for several hours), Estyn is there to greet him. She decides to help Maria and Shadow rescue Aethon from the rebels due to her being grateful for his help in curing Volt, who is now back to his usual self. The three escort Maria and Shadow to the town of Shamrock and run into Rebel guards Nin and Vera, and they introduce the two to Rebel leader Kasey. While she initially mocks their presence, she takes it back after realizing that her two additions are rather unorthodox, which pleases her greatly. After Gabby escorts the two out of the room to their chambers, Estyn and her friends are turned out, where Volt begins hacking the cameras and Lara attempts to hijack the base's security room. Later that day, Estyn reaches Shadow and Maria via a air vent and uses her Aura Light ability to reach the sewers, where the dungeons are. They then run into Hawkeye, unaware he is Infinite in disguise and they free Aethon just as the sirens go off and they are confronted by Kasey, Gabby and the Core 5 (Danielle, Jack Wolf, Korey, Magenta and Trixie), with Kasey having Aethon's pendant. However, Infinite reveals himself and steals the pendant for himself, but Estyn uses her powers to retrieve it and allows Aethon to teleport them to safety for a few minutes. She and her friends go off the defeat the rebels while Aethon take Shadow, Maria and an unconscious Sonic back to the Time Citadel after Infinite leaves the dimension. During the battle (which is done off-screen, but is explained in the final chapters of the story), Estyn is cornered by the Core 5 and is badly beaten again. Kasey calls her a weakling and proceeds to point a gun at her. Estyn also finds out that she is behind Gabby's monotone manner, having been psychologically damaged through a time of slavery and she was responsible for Danielle's injury as she had tried to leave the group. Scared for her life and realizing Kasey's madness, she pulls the thread in self-defense and Sasaki drags Kasey down to Hell. Kasey admits to her sins in a smug manner and she is ferried to Hell while being constricted by millions of chains. She reappears with her friends later at the citadel and expresses delight at the two hedgehog's love confession and condemns Lara after her discriminatory remarks at the scene. Estyn then expresses desire at joining Shadow's mission but is at first rejected, but is finally pressured into it by Maria's insistence (due to her having a crush on Volt). She then retrieves Lara but her, Lara and Sonic get into an argument, though Sonic leaves after getting ignored. After the portal opens, the two girls put the argument to one side and enter the portal alongside the other team members. Trivia * "Estyn" is not actually a proper name, but is an alternative to the names "Bronwyn" and "Ester". However, "estyn" is a welsh noun meaning "to reach (out), stretch and extend". * Despite Shadow pointing out Estyn's similarities to Amy, her abilities and persona match more to Silver. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hell Link Accessors